No Juice
by mywordshurt
Summary: Quinn visits Rachel at work. Fluff. Faberry.


**Author's Note: **Just some Faberry fluff. I've been trying to come up with someone all day to write and I took my own predicament and made a story out of it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, any of its characters or 7Eleven.

* * *

><p><strong>No Juice<strong>

I pulled open the door to the store and a little bell jingled. I didn't pay any attention to the cashier or anyone else for that matter, and went straight to the refrigerated section. I grabbed a carton of orange juice and after realizing that there were multiple brands and multiple prices, put my original choice back and got a more expensive brand, but higher quality.

The 7Eleven was relatively empty – I think there was one other person in the store at the moment, and he was just buying coffee. We both approached the counter at the same time, and when he offered to let me go first, like a gentleman, I insisted he went first. He thanked me and quickly paid. The cashier gave me a warm smile as I approached.

"Hello, Quinn." She said, scanning my item.

"Hey, Rach." Rachel was a girl of many talents, including singing and dancing, but even she couldn't pull money out of thin air and thus acquired a summer job to make money for college.

"That all, ma'am?" she asked. I'm going to have to give the boss a heads up at how good of an employee she is.

"Yes it is, sweetie."

"Excuse me, but I'm almost positive that's harassment." She squirmed, acting uncomfortable. She was adorable.

"I don't care. Come give me a kiss." I said as I leaned over the counter, my voice husky. She quickly gave me a kiss, and I scrunched up my face in fake unhappiness. "Some girlfriend…"

"What?"

"Nothing! Just talking about how sexy you are."

Rachel rolled her eyes as I handed her a five dollar bill.

"So you walked a mile and a half just for a carton of orange juice?"

"You know it." I took my change from her and my receipt.

"You couldn't drink milk or something one day?"

I looked around, making sure there wasn't anyone else in hearing range. There wasn't anyone at all. Turning back to Rach, I said "I needed something sweet this morning. And you weren't there so this orange juice is just gonna have to substitute."

"You're replacing me with orange juice?"

"Yeah," and then I started laughing _hard_ at my next comment, "It definitely tastes better!" I continued laughing as a blush appeared on Rachel's face.

"You're hysterical."

"I'm just joking with you. Can I have another kiss?"

"No. You hurt my feelings. Go away." She crossed her arms and pretended to be angry.

"_Come on baby_." I pushed out my lips and waited for her to give in, but she wasn't going to. "Fine. You forced me to do this."

"Do what?" she asked, right before I hopped up on the counter and then behind it. "Quinn! You can't be back here!"

"Shh, lemme kiss you." I put my hands on her hips and leaned forward to kiss her, but she held me back.

"No! Quinn you have to leave, or at least go behind the counter."

"Gimme a kiss, RachyBear. I need it." I gave her a sweet grin and she glared back at me. One of my hands moved to the back of her head and pushed it towards me, and soon our lips met. I took her bottom one between my own and sucked blissfully at it. Rachel gave up trying to fight me when this started, and her hands gripped my shirt and held me to her. Yes, me and Rachel were making out behind the counter in 7Eleven.

It was great.

"Excuse me," we broke apart and an elderly woman was standing on the other side with a loaf of overpriced bread and milk, "If you don't mind, I'd like to pay for this?" she smiled sweetly. Rachel apologized hastily – her face red – as she checked the woman out. She even gave her an extra dollar. I didn't let Rachel off the hook easily, and I had my arms wrapped around her, my front pressed against her back, all the while.

"Have good day." Rachel said as she handed the woman her bag.

The minute the woman was gone Rachel reached around and spanked my ass.

"Ow!"

"You trying to get my fired?"

"Mmmaybe."

"Yeah, then you and I can both be unemployed and broke."

"And drink orange juice together."

She snorted, snuggling into my embrace. "Yeah, and drink orange juice together."


End file.
